Harry Potter e a Caixa da Fumaça Prata
by Duzda Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter agora está no sexto ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A morte de seu padrinho o abalara completamente, mas a chuva de emoções e sentimentos, causará uma reviravolta na vida do menino!


FANFIC – HARRY POTTER E A CAIXA DA FUMAÇA PRATA

Capítulo 1

**- A vida na rua dos alfeneiros, número 4 –**

Harry Potter não era um menino comum. Ele enfrentara, 4 vezes o mais poderoso dos bruxos das trevas, Lord Voldemort. Fora que quando criança seus pais morreram, vítimas de Voldemort e Harry saíra ileso, apenas com uma cicatriz na testa.

A partir do momento que Harry ficara órfão ele vivera com seus tios, os Dursleys. Ele passara sua infância inteira sendo tratado como um bicho e desconhecendo totalmente a sua origem bruxa.

Naquele dia, Harry Potter completava 16 anos de idade. Ele ganhara de presente dois pares de meias velhas de Tio Valter. Rony lhe enviara um livro chamado _Quadribol, como ser um profissional?_ , juntamente com alguns bolinhos de frutas que Harry reconhecera que foram feitos por Molly, mãe de Rony. Hermione lhe mandara um pergaminho em branco, junto com ele vinha um bilhete.

HARRY,

PARABÉNS! ESTE PERGAMINHO É MÁGICO.

VOCÊ ESCREVE ALGO E SOMENTE A

PESSOA QUE VOCÊ DESEJA QUE LEIA

PODERÁ LER.

Hagrid lhe mandara um grande bolo cheio de glacê feito em casa. E os gêmeos Weasley, Fred e Jorge, mandaram um Kit Mata-Aula.

Aquele verão foi um dos piores que Harry já passou, se é que isso é possível. Além dos Dursleys "explorarem" Harry com os afazeres domésticos (Harry nunca intendera como os Dursleys viviam sem seu serviçal durante todo o ano), Harry estava triste pela morte de se único parente bruxo que ainda estava vivo. Sirus morrera num ataque contra Comensais da Morte.

Depois de ter aberto seus presentes Harry decidira que iria começar a fazer suas tarefas escolares, que anualmente eram dadas para serem realizadas durante as férias, geralmente a leitura de um livro. O sol entrava pela janela do quarto , dando um pouco de alegria a um ambiente tão triste. A tarde toda passara e quando já era noite Harry decidira que iria descer para ver o que seria preparado para o jantar. Quando ele pós o pé no primeiro patamar o telefone toca.

- Atenda o telefone – disse Tio Valter, que estava muito ocupado assistindo a um programa idiota.

- Alô – disse Harry.

- Oi Harry! Aqui é Hermione, Feliz Aniversário!

- Oi Mione! Porque você me ligou? Porque não utilizou o correio coruja?

- Ai Harry, meus pais preferiram assim. Bem Harry, meu pai é dentista como você sabe. Pois bem, ele ganhou um prêmio, Destaque Dentista 2005.

- Ah, parabéns Mione.

- Obrigada. O meu pai vai receber esse prêmio depois de amanhã e eu gostaria de saber se você gostaria de ir e ser meu par nesse baile. E você poderia passar o resto do verão aqui em casa.

- É claro que quero.

- Passe para seu Tio, Harry. Meus pais insistiram em falar com ele.

- Eu não preciso da permissão deles.

- Harry, meus pais pediram! Deixe de ser orgulhoso e chame logo ele. Não sei se te contei Harry, mas a família de Rony também vai. Papai ficou realmente amigo deles e como ele podia convidar até 10 convidados. Mas deixe de papo furado, chame seu Tio.

- Ta bom!

Harry fora até a sala de visitas onde se encontrava a T.V. Tio Valter ria de uma mulher que tentava sair de um lamaceiro.

- Tio Valter, o telefone é para você. – se Harry dissesse a verdade certamente Tio Valter não iria dar atenção.

- Todo esse tempo para me dizer só isso? Sabe pelo menos quem é?

- Não, a pessoa não se identificou.

Tio Valter levantara e fora atender o telefone. Harry ficara ali, na sala de visitas. Não queria estar perto quando Tio Valter descobrisse que a ligação era sobre Harry e se ele poderia ou não ir a casa de Hermione.

Depois de um tempo Tio Valter retornara e apenas disse:

- Arrume as suas coisas. Ele vai passar aqui daqui a uma hora.

Harry não sabia quem poderia ser ele, mas certamente era o pai de Hermione. Tio Váltert aceitara que Harry fosse ao baile e ficasse o resto do verão na casa de Hermione, mas isso se dava ao fato de que deixado Harry ir, menos tempo Tio Valter teria que passar com Harry em sua casa.


End file.
